Terlambat
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Jika salatmu saja terlambat, bagaimana bisa rezekimu mengalir lancar? /Kegabutan yang hqq/ Islamic AU! with Nyo!England x America.


"Terima kasih. Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Alice tersenyum gugup di hadapan teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang telah Alice presentasikan dari tadi. Alice menghela napas, dia berusaha terlihat rileks dengan memainkan frame kacamatanya sesekali.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun tetap saja, tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari teman-temannya. Alice kemudian menoleh kepada gurunya. Wanita paruh baya itu berwajah datar, tidak terkesan sama sekali dengan kinerjanya.

Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

Tanpa diperintah, Alice segera mengucap salam penutup dan berlari kecil menuju bangkunya. Saat salah satu temannya berganti untuk presentasi di depan, Alice menelungkupkan kepala di meja, tak ingin mendengar.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

* * *

**Terlambat**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning(s) : Alternate Universe with Nyo!England x America. Islamic AU!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berdering, namun Alice masih tak bergeming di bangkunya. Meskipun perutnya meronta ingin diisi, Alice menghiraukannya. Dalam benaknya masih terbayang sesi presentasi tadi. Benar-benar presentasi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Sebagai seseorang yang perfeksionis, Alice selalu berusaha tampil sempurna, terutama dalam kesehariannya di sekolah. Dia selalu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjadi yang pertama. Kinerjanya selama dua tahun di sekolah menengah atas ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Sampai hari ini.

Pertama, ketika jam pelajaran fisika. Buku tugasnya mendadak tertinggal di rumah. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah seceroboh ini. Semua selalu terorganisir dalam kehidupannya.

Kedua, nilai ulangan matematikanya hampir mendekati kkm yang ditetapkan. Alice akui, dia tidak terlalu handal dalam mata pelajaran satu ini, tapi dia juga tak terlalu bebal juga. Nilai ulangan kali ini adalah nilainya yang terburuk.

Terakhir, saat sesi presentasi mata pelajaran kewirausahaan tadi. Padahal Alice sudah menyiapkan matang-matang materi presentasinya. Ide produk miliknya pun, dia rasa cukup brilian. Apa yang kurang dari _cheesecake_ dengan tambahan brokoli di dalamnya?

Err.. memang itu terdengar sedikit aneh dan jika memang benar, kenapa tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang bertanya?

Apa dia kurang jelas saat presentasi tadi? Biasanya dia adalah pemateri yang cukup baik, terbukti dari nilai keterampilannya yang memuaskan. Lalu kenapa?

Alice memang tidak seakrab itu dengan teman sekelasnya. Uh, ralat. Dia tidak akrab sama sekali dengan mereka. Kelasnya adalah kelas unggulan di SMA ini, tak heran jika masing-masing siswa saling membentengi diri sendiri dan fokus pada target masing-masing, terutama Alice.

Tapi justru itu yang membuat Alice terheran. Murid-murid di kelasnya adalah murid terpilih. Mereka sangat kompetitif antara satu sama lain, lalu kenapa tadi tidak ada yang berusaha menjatuhkannya saat presentasi? Atau menarik perhatian guru dengan memberikan argumen-argumen yang mengena tentang produknya?

Alice lebih senang mendapat kritik-kritik tajam, daripada dihiraukan seperti ini ketika presentasi. Karena dia tahu, dia selalu bisa menjawab semua sanggahan mereka.

Sedangkan jika mereka diam saja dan terlihat tak tertarik, itu seperti mengindikasikan bahwa presentasinya sangat buruk sehingga mereka tidak menangkap apa maksud dari ucapan-ucapannya. Bahkan gurunya pun terlihat tidak terkesan sama sekali!

Alice menghela napas. Mungkin hari ini dia hanya sedang sial.

Semoga saja besok semua kembali normal.

"Hey, bangun."

Alice mengerjap. Lamunannya terbuyar. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, untuk bertemu pandang dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Alfred Franklin Jones. Alice menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Selama dua tahun sekelas, mereka sangat jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Bertegur sapa ketika bertemu pun tidak pernah.

Ada masalah apa pemuda ini tiba-tiba mengganggu ketenangannya?

Sadar bahwa Alice keheranan dengan tingkahnya, Alfred berdeham pelan. "Sudah masuk waktu dzuhur. Kenapa masih di sini?" ucapnya.

"Oh, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, tapi maaf, aku salat sepulang sekolah saja."

"Tidak jamaah di masjid sekolah?"

Alice menggeleng. Sebelum dia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, tarikan pelan Alfred pada lengan seragamnya membuatnya terhenti. Dia menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu yang kemudian membuat Alfred segera melepaskan tangannya. Alfred terlihat bingung menyusun kata dan Alice menunggu.

Saling terdiam beberapa saat, Alice menggeram. Sebenarnya apa maksud pemuda ini?

"Aku menghargai niat baikmu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin sendiri. Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke masjid sekarang, daripada kau tertinggal hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"Yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia," ucap Alfred dengan cepat. "Aku yakin aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan mengingatkanmu. Biasanya kau selalu salat tepat waktu, namun dua minggu terakhir ini aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi sehabis salat jamaah di masjid."

"Aku sedang sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini, sewaktu istirahat, aku memang sering pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk olimpiade biologi. Lagipula, salatku tidak bolong, meskipun aku tidak jamaah."

"Tapi kenapa? Tidak mungkin mendahulukan urusan akhirat justru merugikanmu di dunia. Kalau salatmu saja terlambat-terlambat seperti itu, bagaimana bisa kau ingin rezekimu mengalir dengan lancar?"

Alice hendak membalas ucapan Alfred, namun dia kehabisan kata-kata. Ucapan Alfred memang benar. Tidak ada celah bagi Alice untuk menyanggahnya, karena jelas dia yang bersalah di sini.

Apa nasib sial yang dialaminya seharian ini adalah teguran dari Allah untuknya?

Alice menghela napas. Dia beranjak dari bangkunya dan melihat arlojinya sejenak, sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan Alfred.

"Belum telat untuk jamaah kloter kedua kan?"

Senyuman lebar dari Alfred mau tak mau membuat Alice tersenyum juga.

* * *

**Wkkwk**

**Assalamualaikum:)**

**Ini murni hasil kegabutan di malam hari, menjelang UTS:" (tolooong!)**

**Doakan hasil UTS saya memuaskan ya readers:"**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Wassalamualaikum!**

* * *

**Omake 1**

Sehabis insiden tadi, entah bagaimana Alice mendadak akrab dengan Alfred. Siapa sangka, ternyata rumah mereka juga berdekatan; hanya dipisahkan beberapa gang saja.

Untuk itu, ditemani langit senja, mereka berdua berjalan pulang bersama.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau sering melihatku salat jamaah di masjid.. jadi selama ini, diam-diam kau memperhatikanku ya?"

"A-apa? Tidak! Siapa pula yang memperhatikanmu, seperti aku tidak punya kesibukan saja."

Alice memasang senyum jahil. "Benarkah?" godanya, membuat Alfred gelagapan. Wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah. Alice tertawa melihatnya. "Jangan sungkan-sungkan jika kau memang menyukaiku. Memangnya ada ya orang yang tahan dengan pesonaku?"

"Dasar narsis!"

Alice tertawa sekali lagi.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering tertawa di kelas agar suasana tidak selalu mencekam setiap jam pelajaran berlangsung."

"Enak saja. Bisa-bisa aku dikira gila jika senang tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab."

"Hmmm, aku bersedia kok menjadi alasanmu tertawa," canda Alfred. "Lagipula, aku senang mendengar tawamu."

Alice terdiam, kemudian tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh baik balasan Allah untuk nasib sialnya seharian ini; seorang teman baru, manis pula.

* * *

**Omake 2**

Sebenarnya Alice dan Alfred tidak pulang berdua saja. Bisa-bisa menimbulkan fitnah, benar bukan?

Lalu siapa yang menemani mereka?

Tentu saja, Matthew William, sepupu Alfred. Pemuda malang itu sedari tadi hanya terdiam, berjalan di belakang muda-mudi yang saling melempar godaan.

Semoga ketabahanmu mendapat ganjaran yang sama besar ya, Matt.

#SaveMatthew

#EksistensiDikorupsi:v


End file.
